


Crescendos Behind Closed Windows

by geckoholic



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Developing Relationship, Multi, Polyamory, Reunions, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22606330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geckoholic/pseuds/geckoholic
Summary: They have been waiting for months to see the woman they both love.
Relationships: Ginoza Nobuchika/Kougami Shinya, Ginoza Nobuchika/Kougami Shinya/Tsunemori Akane
Comments: 5
Kudos: 50
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	Crescendos Behind Closed Windows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [booksong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/booksong/gifts).



> You gave me the chance to write a little peak into S3 for these two, and I couldn't resist taking it. (I still can't believe that we got MORE PP but that's straying too far from the point, lol.)
> 
> Not beta-read, so all remaining mistakes are most definitely mine.
> 
> Title is from "Let It Happen" by Switchfoot.

Kougami is driving, one arm hanging out the open window. He's disabled the car's auto pilot system a while ago – which is against regulation, but their new job renders a lot of the usual rules optional or obsolete – and tonight it works in their favor. An autopilot wouldn't allow them to reach their destination, would even flag the mere request in a number of ways. 

Neither of them is much for small talk, and there's nothing much to say, so they stay quiet. The music on the radio is Kougami's, and he's tapping along with his fingers on the wheel, until he slows the car down and signals for the upcoming exit. Ginoza raises in eyebrow in question, instantly alert, but Kougami waves his paranoia away. Literally. The gesture looks a little misplaced on him, and chances are he knows that. 

“Calm down,” he says, slowing the car, and points towards a small supermarket just off the motorway. “I'm thirsty, that's all. I'll buy us some soda.” 

Ginoza nods in acknowledgment and settles more comfortably into the passenger seat. He's a little tired; they were supposed to be home the whole week, but there was an emergency mission and they only got back in last night, exhausted, a bit jet-lagged. The boss had offered to reschedule their visit with Akane, but she hadn't even gotten halfway into that sentence before Kougami cut her off. 

They have been waiting for months to see the woman they both love. They will not wait any longer. 

Kougami parks the car and turns, one hand already on the driver's door handle. “You want anything?” 

Ginoza blinks at him, suppressing a yawn. Kougami smirks at him, then dives in to press their lips together. It's a brief kiss, the kind that seasoned lovers share as a hello or a goodbye, and Ginoza has only just closed his eyes to enjoy it when Kougami pulls away. He leaves the car without another word, and Ginoza glances after him, watches him walk towards the supermarket and then disappear behind it sliding doors. 

The truth is, Ginoza is nervous. It's not an altogether unfamiliar feeling, quite the opposite, but it seems a little ridiculous, given the occasion. He isn't a schoolboy on his first date; these are the people his life has revolved around, by turns, for his whole adulthood up to this point. What's in his heart isn't an immature crush or one-sided pining. He's in love, the kind of strong, sure emotion that emerges with years of mutual commitment, of knowing one another inside and out, of accepting and adoring everything about the other person, the good and the bad and the ugly. 

And yet, right now, he's waiting outside a roadside supermarket for the man he loved and hated and lost and who somehow tumbled back into his life, after which they'll head of for a clandestine off-the-record visit to see the woman he's shared his everyday routine with, both at and off work, for several years now. He doesn't doubt either of them anymore; he knows he's loved. It took him a good long while to accept that, embrace it, but they managed to assure him, infuse him with a sense of security. 

No, the point is that today will be the first time they'll be together, _together_ , as the three of them. They have been heading up to this, one way or another, ever since Akane first tumbled into their lives and now it's real. Negotiated between video calls and letters – letters, of all things – for the past six or seven months, confessions made, promises given. 

He doesn't know what might happen tonight, doesn't even know how much time they'll have, but yes, he is nervous. Excited. Joyful. A little bit afraid. Several reunions will be happening at once. Ever since Kougami left, they haven't all been in the same room despite being in each other's hearts and thoughts. They're different now, all three of them, and it's a good thing. The person he used to be when the three of them first met would have wasted away, pining, instead of allowing his feelings to bloom and bear fruit. 

The door clicks as its opened, and Kougami plops into the driver's seat again. He holds a bottle of fruit juice and a chocolate bar to Ginoza, already tearing open the plastic wrapping on his own bar with his teeth, a bottle of soda deposited between his thighs. Ginoza sighs at him, fondly if a bit exasperated, accepts the bottle and the bar though he puts both away for later. 

Kougami starts the car up again and they head back to the motorway – back on their way to Akane.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [dreamwidth](https://geckoholic.dreamwidth.org/), [tumblr](http://lostemotion.tumblr.com) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/spacenerdz).


End file.
